project_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medical Technologies
Given the extreme setting, medical care would mostly be a for profit business, with a handful of charitable factions lying within. Medicine is highly coveted by some of the more poor planetary colonies, and decent medical equipment is often times a pipe dream. Colonists are lucky if they get a rich sponsor who is willing to put the time and effort into supplying decent medical facilities. Most tech seen in the space age would be similar to what you see in the modern age, just smaller, more efficient and much more quick. Certain advances have been made, and the most notable ones will be labelled below. Cryo-Stasis: Cryo-Stasis is used to preserve living tissue by employing extremely low temperatures to the body. The phrase 'putting the body on ice' was popularized when Cryo-Stasis first hit the commercial market. Cryo-Stasis was initially used for long term space flights, it would preserve the body long enough to get to the destination. The process is generally done in a tube, where they are essentially frozen alive, slowly. To the point where the breathing and heart rate are not distinguishable with the naked eye. The use of chemicals is also required to stop any sort of brain damage from occurring. This chemical was synthesized in 2126 by a chemist named Howard Einsberg. The chemical is often called 'Chemical - E' or the 'Einsberg Chemical'. Sleeper Units: Sleeper units are used to render patience unconscious. The unit is also able to give the patient chemicals remotely through the IV that would be inserted when the patient was placed in the unit. The chamber is sealed and oxygen is supplied with a mask. Specific chemicals can be inserted into three slots and used as the Doctor sees fit. Advanced Scanner Systems: The Advanced Scanner System would be a device that would be used to detect any physical problems or anomalies upon the patient laying in the machine. The patient would have to be wearing a simple Hospital gown, and placed on their backs, palms facing downwards, in a tube with scanners encircling them. It cannot detect problems to do with blood, disease, chemicals or radiation. The device would simply be able to identify any physical problems of the person inside. A doctor would still be required to evaluate the charts it produces, however. Blood Analysis System: A Blood Analysis System would be a device that would be used to detect any problems within the patient's blood. A doctor would have draw blood from the patient, but only a small vial will do. The doctor would then proceed to place that vial into the machine which would then analyse the contents of the blood for about half an hour. The test would be able to detect any problems to do with that blood; such as disease, iron deficiency and any other such abnormalities. Basic IV Bag & Tubing: Just as basic as it sounds. It is a medical tool that constantly provides the body with necessary fluids and medicines. Generally used for those in a coma, a critical state, or unconscious. It is cheap and easy to use, and still used in many modern facilities. It might not be a medical advancement, but the old saying 'don't fix what isn't broken' applies. Dialysis Machine: It is basically the same as a modern day Dialysis Machine, just a bit smaller, and more efficient. This would be used to filter the patient's blood. Again, 'don't fix what isn't broken." Surgical Glue: The replacement for stitches, surgical glue, as the name implies glues back together broken skin, or cuts upon the body. It has an antibacterial agent present within its ingredients, and is used most often post surgery to put the patient back together. The glue dissolves over time, as the skin heals around it.